1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for automatically peeling a removal tape from a peel-off tape and affixing an adhesive tape to a battery module or the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, at the time of covering of a battery module, or the like, an adhesive insulation tape with a removal tape (or backing paper) is fed from a roller. The removal tape is peeled off from the adhesive insulation tape by means of pulling the removal tape, to thus uncover an adhesive plane of the adhesive insulation tape and cover the battery module with the adhesive insulation tape.
5-193813 A describes a technique intended for sequentially feeding a cut tape of a predetermined length, from which a removal tape has been removed, to a location to which a tape is to be affixed. As shown in FIG. 7, a tape T consecutively fed from a tape supply section 1 is fed to a predetermined length while being nipped by a tape carrier 7 which reciprocates at a given stroke L along a guide rail 5. A removal tape “t” undergoes suction exerted through a recovery hose, whereby the removal tape is peeled from the tape T fed through the tape carrier 7. A tape portion from which the removal tape “t” has been peeled is cut by a tape-cutting mechanism 19. These operations are sequentially repeated, whereby a cut tape T′ of a fixed length not having the removal tape “t” is sequentially supplied.
However, in the configuration for peeling the removal tape by means of suction exerted through the recovery hose, the position of the adhesive tape varies and fails to become stable during peeling operation, which poses a problem of a decrease in the accuracy of an affixing position. Moreover, there arises a problem of occurrence of wrinkles in an adhesive tape during the peeling operation or the like.